Keep it a Secret
by SunStarrMoon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is always getting beaten up by a certain posse, their leader, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto knows he has feelings for the other man, but is too scared to even come near him. However when the young Uchiha has a proposal for him, Naruto may have to face some difficult decisions. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**So new story, I realize that I have a whole bunch of stories I wrote but actually never put out, so I'm gonna try to get them out this weekend. **

**disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, chapter 661 wouldnt have happened and I wouldnt be crying.**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* * Beep *

That sound, the dreaded noise the alarm clock made. It was the one that told me it was time to get. I hadn't slept the entire night, but that is to be expected when life gets as bad as this. I forced my body up to sit up and looked around to see my empty, cold, dark room. I walked to the kitchen, dragging my bare feet along the creaky dark wood floor.

I started my daily routine, I made myself some ramen, before I even realize I had finished, I made myself another batch. After I had my fourth bowl, I walk back into my bedroom to get my clothes. I grab and orange shirt, some black skinny jeans, boxers and a pair of miss match socks. Walking toward the bathroom, I looked toward the clock. _I have enough time._ I told myself, like I do every day. However I never do learn my lesson.

I turned on the water, and looked in the mirror to wait for the water to warm up. I hate looking at my face; I hate to see what _they _did to me. It's so embarrassing I have to use makeup to cover it up. I was given a black eye on my left side, a cut bottom lip, and brushes thought out my entire body.

The punch in the eye I received, was from one of his posse members who I swear he is fucked by some random whore every day, he probably has a shit ton of STDs.

That incident happened last week the swelling had gone down but pain still remains. The cut on my lip burns whenever a flavored liquid touches it. Another one of his posse members did that to me, if I could describe him in any way it would be a dog.

The one who puts bruises all over me, well he only cares about fate; all he says has to do with fate this, fate that. Now he really needs a life. I hate each and every one of those guys.

I walked over to the shower, touch it to make sure it's not too cold, or too hot. I get in the water stings but feels so good, as it runs down my body. I think about what I will have to endure later. Maybe if I changed my routine I wouldn't have to get beaten every day. But at the same time it gives me a chance to see _him_. The captain of the football team, biggest man whore in the school, smartest person in the school, and the leader of the posse that beats me to get a kick in life. Yet he is the hottest, sexiest, guy I have ever seen. His white skin, raven black hair, then there are his eyes. They hold dark secrets, a lonely past, truth never to be spoken.

Deep in thoughts ofhim, I realize that I have to hurry up if I even want to see him. I turn off that water, grab my towel, quickly dry myself, and put my clothes on. I run to my sister's room, and use her makeup to cover the fading black eye, however I leave the cut on my lip alone, it wasn't to notice able anymore, thankfully. I look at myself in her full size mirror, my hair wasn't in to good of a shape, but it stands up naturally no matter what I do to it, I run a comb through it.

I rush down the stair and grab my book bag, I put my black converses on, making sure that they are double knotted. I run out the door almost forgetting to lock it, running as fast as I can so I don't miss my chance to see him. I final arrive at the gates of the school when I don't see them there I am slightly disappointed and relieved. I carefully walked across the gate opening. I felt my body freeze up in terror as I heard voices behind me.

"Uzumaki."

I know that voice, it belongs to the guy who only talks about fate. I slowly turn around to see the people who love to cause pain to me. The only reason I didn't run was because hewas there. Watching what will happen.

" You didn't think you could get away from us that easy, did you? Fate has decided something different for you."

My eyes locked with his as he moved toward me. Scared and speechless I stood there like a rock. Suddenly a hard forceful punch collided with my stomach, turning my breakfast around. I flew a couple of feet, and hit my head so hard on the concrete ground it started to bleed.

"Kiba, your turn." said Mr. Fate.

"Gladly." Said the dog. _ Shit. The dog boy. Why. Seriously. Why._

I didn't want to know when he was coming so I just closed my eyes. Not long after I take a couple of kicks to the stomach. Then I knew it was coming, this morning's breakfast. He finally stops kicking I try to get up, however my efforts were useless. The most I can make it too was all fours. Then it happened, I throw up all four bowls of ramen.

"Look the shrimp is puking! Ha that's classic, is anyone recording this?" said Kiba.

"I am." Said a girl with pink hair, she was always by his side. There were rumors that they were in a secret relationship, but it was never confirmed.

"Sweet job Sakura. We can watch this over and over again."

"Ew Kiba that's gross. He is throwing up."

"Sakura this is hilarious." Kiba tried to explain.

"Enough. This is his fate. Now let's leave the smell is repulsive."

"Neji is right guys, like come on what the hell does this guy eat?" Kiba choked

"Nothing but food for losers" Sakura laughed. Everyone else laughed at her.

They all began to walk toward the entrance of the school. But as always, I am left there looking like an idiot. I finish getting rid of the best food in the world, and rush my way to the restroom to clean myself up.

I look in the mirror, there was still blood flowing down my face. My hair had blood in it, even my clothes were stained. I grabbed a paper towel, and run some water on it, and wipe the blood off my face. I heard the door open and look toward the entrance in fright. It's the kid who gave me this black eye.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

"No." I said shakily.

"What did you say?"

"No." I mumbled. He walked toward me stating his dominance.

"Ha, kid. You really should have not said anything" I close my eyes again waiting from another punch.

"Suigetsu. Leave him alone, I'll take care of this." I opened my eyes to see a fist waiting to make contact with my face

"Sasuke? Bro are you sure."

"Yeah, I got this."

"Okay man. If you say so." The purple eyed boy then left. At that moment I realized something, I was in the same room, with Sasuke Uchiha. He walked over to the door and locked it. Before I knew it he was a foot away from me. He stared into my eyes; I wondered what he could be thinking. Was he going to punch me, or walk away?

"Uzumaki." He said in a low soft whisper.

His pitch black eyes stared deep into my ocean blue eyes, I couldn't move, even more so barley breath. So I waited to see what he would do, waited to see what he had in store for me.

**thanks for reading, you can like review or something. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know Naruto sounds too submissive, but like I hope this chapter clears up some confusion, or it might make more, idk. depends. You know I had like 3 cups of tea and a cup of hot chocolate while I was writing this chapter, and I didnt do my homework. So I did this instead. Oh and by the way, if any of you are caught up on the latest Naruto, then like please. Im dying i like heard my heart drop to the ground and shatter when I was finished. i just cant anymore... and on top of that Sensei Kishimoto is taking a break from Naruto, like no. Well I mean I understand why, and I tots respect him, still hurts to just leave my babies like that... ya know. **

**Disclaimer: YOU THINK IF I OWNED NARUTO, CHAPTER 662 WOULD HAVE ENDED LIKE IT DID! HELL WE WOULDNT BE IN A WAR IF I DID!**

"I need you to do me a favor." I couldn't think, this was unbelievable. Why is he even talking to me?

"Will you-" All of a sudden loud banging was heard from the other side of the door; the Uchiha was now focused on listening to the voice behind the door. Yet he was still standing before me looking as sexy as ever.

"Sasuke! Itachi is in the front office asking for you!

"Shit. Did he say what it was about?"

"No. When does he ever?"

"True. Okay. Thanks Suigetsu, I'll be right there."

"Sure thing man." The voice trailed off as did the sound of footsteps.

The raven focused his attention back to me, again I was paralyzed by the look in his eyes.

"I have to go. I'll be back though, you're the only one who can do the favor. Bye Naruto." Once he left I fell out of his trance. What favor could he possibly want me to do? Doesn't he know who I am? I still couldn't believe it. Although I have to shrug it off, there is still a rest of the day.

I looked back to myself in the mirror. What am I supposed to do with all this blood, one of the advantages to having older siblings is that they can bring things to me during school. I'll just stick it out until lunch, I should be fine. But I should know by now not to lie to myself. Once all the blood was off my face I headed to first period so I can make it before the bell rings.

* * *

><p>I took a seat next to a girl who is always shy when I'm around.<p>

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh H-Hi Naruto-kun." Aw she is blushing that's so cute. "Naruto a-are you o-okay? You look h-hurt?"

"Oh this. Pfft nah, I was wrestling alligators"

"T-That's what you s-said last week."

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do."

"Oh. U-um y-yes, r-right ." I think she got redder. Is redder even a word? I think so, no, no it's not. Lost in my thought I was unaware of what was going on around me.

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Huh. Oh . Yes Kakashi sensei."

"Your homework?"

"I uh, don't have it."

"What happen to it this time?"

"Uh, my frog ate it?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An Answer?"

"Okay then give it to me by the end of the week."

"Yes sir."

I really should pay attention more.

* * *

><p>"Here little bro."<p>

"Thanks Naruko"

"Yeah sure thing, I still don't know why you let them do those things to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Really Naruto? Really."

"I just wanted.."

"Yeah I know, you wanted to see him. Blah blah blah. He isn't good for you, I mean look at what his friends do to you."

"Hey, what makes you say they are his friends."

"They are always with him."

"I'm always with you that doesn't make us friends."

"The only reason that you are always with me is because we are siblings, you really don't have a choice. Hey bro?"

"Ya, What?"

"You're my bitch."

"Fuck you!"

"Anyway, I still don't understand why you put up with their shit I mean. I personally know you can take them all on by yourself, but why?"

"I've already told you, because if I do fight them where is that gonna get me? I'm not gonna get closer to Sasuke."

"I'll tell you where you'd be. Not covered in blood, and puking up breakfast."

"How'd you-"

"Dude you reek of ramen."

"How would you know, maybe that's my natural scent."

" Ha! Natural scent my ass. We all know it's mine!"

"No way! I've eaten way more ramen in my life than you have in yours!"

"Lies!"

"It's the truth. Believe it!"

"Whatever see you at home little bro, you should bring home friends sometimes. Bye."

_If only I had some. _

My sister hopped into her and as she drove away she flicked me off. That is one of the things I love about my sister she can just be her, and everyone adores her. Someday I'll be like that, but for right now have to finish high school, then I'll be able to do whatever I want. First things first I have to change into different clothes.

* * *

><p>"Alright class have a good day." Yes! Last period of the day, if go fast I can see Sasuke leave. I rushed over to the parking lot, but his car wasn't there.<p>

"Uzumaki." I know that voice, but it can't be, I haven't seen him in years. I turned around to see someone I wasn't expecting to see in a million years.

"Gaara? Wait Gaara! What? I don't understand what are you doing here? I missed you!" I ran to give the red head a bear hug.

"I'm here."

"I can see that, but why? Didn't your dad get located in another country and that's why you left? So then why are you here?

"Let me explain."

"Well go on."

"We got relocate back here. So I asked to go to the same school as you."

"I don't think you know how much I missed you."

"Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Who did that to you." I knew it, of course he could see it, he could always tell I was covering something up.

"Did what?"

"Your face."

"It's sexy right? My parents gave it to me."

"Naruto, I mean it."

"I fell."

"I'll find out eventually, I always do." _Shit _

"In the meantime why don't we head back to my place and eat some ramen, I'm kinda hungry."

"You're always hungry." I put my arm around him and headed toward the direction of my house.

"Ramen isn't good for you."

"What do you mean not good for me? Its delicious."

"It's just salt."

"So is sand."

"I think you got it wrong."

"Ramen still taste better."

"I wasn't asking you to eat sand."

"Sure you weren't"

**So there is chapter 2? I think.. yes? Yes. I know it probably wasnt what you guys were expecting but.. eh.. the question is, what do you guys thing Sasuke wants Naruto to do for him? **

**Plot twist : We are all supreme. AHS was the shit yesterday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Damn! Chapter 3. Sorry I took so long. School? Can I use that as an excuse. Well that and I'v been going though a hard time right now, My boyfriend broke up with me, and I know that doesn't sound like a big deal, but he was kinda my everything. We had been together for a year and maybe 2-3 weeks, his reasons were all complete B.S. And its not just that I lost him, but i was really close to his family, I even went I vacations with all of them I spent the night for Christmas, and just everything we did, now its... I didn't really have anyone else I can hang out with, so I'm kinda a loner again.  
><strong>

**I'm over it now, well kinda, I haven't been eating right. My bestfriend says I'm going though withdraw she is probably right. I dont miss him, he is just all I can think about, like drugs. Well or so I hear.  
><strong>

**And on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will only ever own Naruto in my dreams, even then I probably wouldn't even. **

"GAARA! IS THAT YOU!"

"Naruko, it's good to see you too." My sister ran to give my best friend a bigger hug than I had given him.

"Where have you been? I told Naruto to bring home some friends, But I didn't mean go all around the world to find one."

"I didn't go around the world to find him, I don't have money for that." I inquired.

"Well I'm happy you're here? How long are you going to stay here?"

"However long I need."

"Oh no, sweetheart, not at my house, I meant in town."

"Yes however long I need."

"Well, how long do you want to stay tonight. Or do you wanna spend the night."

"Whichever works. I don't really care."

"Well at least stay for dinner, I'm making ramen tacos." That's my sister. I really couldn't have asked for a better one.

"HELLS YES!" I shouted with glee.

"Naruto don't be so rude offer Gaara something."

"Right, uh Gaara you want anything to snack on or to drink?"

"Water would be pleasant."

"We have milk, that's about it."

"That's fine" I headed toward the kitchen, came back and handed him a glass of cold milk, I know it's not expired, we just got that milk last week.

"So Gaara you wanna head to my room, while we wait for the food to be ready."

"Sure."

As we walked away I could hear my sister humming to Counting Stars by One Republic

"So Gaara, what's up? How have you been." I asked while we sat on my bed together as I pulled out my laptop.

"Fine, nothing too great, we traveled quite a bit and I got you this, when I saw it all I could think about was you." He retrieved a small stuffed fox that had a shirt on that said "Believe it!" from his bag.

"Dude! How did you make it say that?"

"The shirt?"

"YEAH!"

"I got it custom made, and it comes with pictures."

"What do you mean?"

"Here." He handed me some photos with the fox in different place, one on the Eiffel tower, another in the Minotaur's Labyrinth, even in front of the west Berlin Wall, others in gardens around the world.

"This fox has been all around the world, now its home."

"Aw Gaara, thanks I love it. I'm gonna name him Kurama."

And I did, Gaara doesn't usually just give things away, he is my best friend and I'm happy that he is back. Although I feel selfish, I want him to stay but my side forever I never want him to go away ever again. For the rest of the time being we watched Ridiculousness I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants, Gaara on the other hand, well the most you could get out of him was a side smile, but I knew he was dying of laughter on the inside.

"Boys! Dinner!"

"Alright Ramen tacos! lets go Gaara!" I placed kurama on my bed, exactly where he belongs.

The food has never been more delicious, Naruko probably made it extra special because Gaara was with us. Although ramen tacos aren't his favorite food, he still looked like he was enjoying them.

"Hey guys I'm going to get some drinks your guys want any?"

"Sure little bro."

"I would like that.

I scurried off to the kitchen to get us glasses of milk while I head the others talking I didn't pay any attention to then.

"Naruko?" His emerald eyes stared straight at her.

"Yes Gaara?" She looked up, then back down taking a bite of her food.

"It has come to my attention that a certain blonde is letting others get the best of him."

"You saw it too huh? Well being his older sister it is my duty to look after him and make sure nothing bad happens. However this is his rite of passage and only he can figure out what he needs to do." The girl looked over toward her brother with sympathetic eyes.

"I very much agree, but being his friend I only want the best for him. I can't allow him to be pushed around by kids who don't even know what his is capable of."

"And I wholeheartedly agree, those kids, if my brother actually gave them a taste of their own medicine he wouldn't be in this mess. Why he takes it? I have no idea." She picked up noodles that had fallen out of the taco and ate them.

"I think that- Oh ug I don't feel well." he grabbed his stomach.

"Gaara, What's the matter? Where does it hurt."

"My stomach I should get going."

"You sure? Do you have to use the restroom or something"

"Thank you for dinner, goodnight." The redhead walked quickly to the door and left, leaving the blonde girl alone at the dinner table.

"NARUKO!" I shouted walked back to the table.

"Yeah?" I noticed my best friend had left, even though he hadn't finished his food.

"Where's Gaara?"

"It seemed like he had an emergency or somthing he went home. Why?"

"You know how I went to go get milk, well.. I just now check and.."

"Oh no, Don't tell me."

"It expired 4 days ago."

"Dammit. Why didn't you check when you gave him a glass of milk earlier?"

"I thought it was fine. We got it last week."

"No we didn't I haven't gone shopping in two weeks."

"And Gaara had earlier, that means…"

"Naruto, you fool." my sister scolded.

"Hey its not my fault you didn't go shopping this week!"

"Yeah, well normally when guest are over you check to see if the food and drinks are okay to consume!"

"Who uses the word consume!"

"Dont try to change the subject little brother!"

We continued to bicker as sibling do, I made a mental note to call Gaara later to see how he was doing. I know I've been in that same situation before, and its not a fun place to be.

I laid on my bed stared at the ceiling watching the specs move, shapes of all kinds colliding together. So many thoughts roaming through my head. Some about Gaara, others about school, but mainly Sasuke. What was it he needed me to do? And why was I the only one who could do it? I began to wonder what kinds of things he might need me to do.

Maybe do his homework? No I'm not even that smart.

Cook for him? I can barely make ramen.

Buy him some new shoes? No, that doesn't even seem logical.

Every question I could think of didn't sound right. Just then my phone rang, i sat up to look at it, I check the caller ID, but I have never seen the number before. However I answered anyway.

"Uh Hello?"

"Naruto?" I knew that voice, it was dark and mysterious as ever.

"S-Sasuke is that you?"

"Hn" Its like I could hear him smirking.

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways."

"Why are you calling"

"I called to ask you about that favor" I stopped thinking for a second, but it was long enough him to know I was spacing out.

"Naruto, you still there?"

"Yeah.. I am. So what did you need me to do?" I tried to sound more composed.

"Come over and I'll show you what you have to do." shit. To be honest that didn't sound good, I mean I want nothing more than alone time with him, but.

"When should i-?"

"Tomorrow."

"Er.. Okay what time."

"2."

"In the morning?!"

"No afternoon moron." Now that makes more sense.

"Fuck you!" I couldn't help but smiles, on the other side of the phone I thought I heard a slight chuckle.

"I'll be expecting you."

"Bye Sasuke."

"Hn."

I hung up the phone, tomorrow was Saturday. I was hoping I could go see a movie with Gaara if he wasn't still sick. Hopefully after i was finished with Sasuke's favor.

Sasuke.

He still didn't tell me what he needed me to do, I'm kinda nervous. What if. No, it couldn't be. I'm more than positive he likes girls, I think.

I guess I'll find out tomorrow, until then, I grabbed Kurama and fell into a deep sleep.

**And there it is! Finally Naruto is going to find out was Sasuke wants him to do, here is a hint.  
>Its not sex.<br>Just so you know, you guys should keep guessing, Oh an for those wondering if there is gonna be some GaaraxNaruto scenes... Mmhhh I don't know, I do ship it but... I don't know, we will have to wait and see, tell me if you guys want some though might be able to persuade me.  
><strong>**And again sorry this took so long. **

**Review and stuff **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo... Sorry it took so long to get this out. School and life. Life is hard, and quite difficult, like seriously. Anyone read the latest Naruto chapter? Crazy Craze. San Japan anyone? Imma be there, Hamlet Machine is gonna be there, she is the creator of Starfighter, an online yaoi web comic. If you haven't read it I strongly suggest you do, its amazing. I can't wait to meet her. I went to A-kon too. Oh the con life. **

**Also I don't know when the next chapter will be up, this Friday I'm going to Greece and when I come back Imma be with my grandparents, as in I will be at their house in my room playing sims for who knows how long. They don't have internet. **

**Well here is Chapter 4, and again, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Naruto, just incase anyone was wondering. **

The cold air hit my skin as my shirt was thrown off my chest, and another bare body pressed my backside into a wall. I felt my body tingle inside as the other person placed his hands on my hips to hold me in place while moved up and down against me, sensation quickly filled me up. His hot mouth kissed and sucked all over my neck, holding back my moans I suddenly realized I had a growing problem. My hands roamed around muscular arms and then grabbed the back of his head and bringing him closer I noticed he had one too. Slowly caressing his face I brought his mouth close to mine, so close that I could feel his breath. Bringing our lips together the kiss was soft, but I wanted more, I needed more.

He bit down on to my bottom lip and I couldn't say no, I allowed him to enter, he tasted of strong mint. His tongue met mine as a fight for dominance soon began. Pulling each other closer than ever we both knew it was time. He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Naru." His voice was stern.

"Yeah?" I responded, staring right back at him. His face slid against mine and he whispered into my ear. "I need you. Fuck I need you right now." I couldn't help but smile. He took this chance and began unbuttoning my dark denim pants, all the while invading my mouth searching every inch. Not once did I deny him. Before I even realized it, I stood in front of him in my boxers. Soon he didn't have his black jeans on anymore either. Pressing back up against each other, the only thing separating our hard members was the annoying thin fabric. His hands glided around the hem of my boxers, as I put my arms around his neck. He slid his hand around my lower back then he stopped. " Naruto." He spoke in a hushed voice.

"You... didn't have to stop." I didn't want him to stop, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Naruto I-"

My body jolting awake, even sitting up in the process . I rubbed my tired eyes and looked around room, it was pitch black. I looked at my alarm clock it read 4:32am. _Damn._ It was way too early to be up at this ungodly hour. I layed back down, realizing what just happened. I was dreaming, but it felt so real, as if it just happened. Then I felt it, I was hard, the excitement in my dream land was strong enough to affect me on the outside world. I knew who the other man in my dream was. _Sasuke _although I could not see his face, I know it was him. Something deep down told me that it just had to be him.

My mouth felt dry so I got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get some feet dragged across the wood floor, trying not to wake up Naruko, lets just say girls get a little cranky when they don't get their "beauty sleep" as she calls it. I grabbed a glass cup from the cupered and being half asleep I accidentally let it slam close.

"Shit." I cursed in a whisper. _Hopefully she didn't wake up._ She is a heavy sleeper anyway, just like me. For being so similar we have a lot of different qualities. Sometimes I think we were suppose to be twins. I mean we look practically identical same facial structures, same color eyes, same favorite food, however she is a couple of years older than me and ever since puberty I got a little taller than her. She has been there for me for as long as I can remember, just me and her. Everytime I bring up the topic of our parents she shrugs it off and changes the topic, we don't even have pictures of them, probably because she doesn't want to tell me the truth that they could possible be dead. I've thought it over countless times and yet I can never come up with a logical reason why they aren't with us, someday I'll figure it out. We have lived in this house for as long as I remember. Gaara too has always been around.

I open the faucet and watched as the water poured into the cup, when it was half way full I turned it off and walked back to my room drinking the cold water. I was almost to my room when I heard the floor creek behind me, I turned around and as soon as I did it was a mistake I got hit with something hard, I felt my body fall to the ground, and heard glass break. Then it went black.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, come on little bro, wake up."<p>

I opened my eyes to see my sister concerning look staring me right back in the face, she had her arms around me squeezing me rather tightly.

"Naruko? Wha. What happened?" I touched my forehead that ached in pain.

"Im so, sorry. I didnt mean to. Are you okay? how many Fingers am I holding up?" She put three fingers right in my face.

" Uh, three. Wait what happened?" I pushed them away.

" I knew it! I permanently brain damaged you!" She started cradling me back and forth.

"No, I think I'm fine."She had stopped rocking back and forth and looked me dead in the eyes.

"See and thats the problem. You think now."

"Gah. Rude. But seriously what happened?" She looked down away from my gaze.

"I may have accidentally hit you with a bat. Like a baseball bat." Well that would explain why my head it throbbing.

"Wait, why did you-"

"I thought you were a kidnapper trying to kidnap.. well you."

"I guess that makes sense, not really. But okay. I'm going to go to sleep now. My head hurts."I slowly pulled away from her grasp and stood up.

"Naruto, be careful, when I hit you the cup slipped out of your hand, fell to the floor and broke. So now there is glass all over the floor." I looked down, and sure enough the glass had exploded everywhere.

"Do you want me to clean it up." I offered.

"No it's okay, you go to bed. I got this." She smiled and walked to get the broom. I left towards my room, carefully I made sure that I wouldn't step on any of the broken shards of glass. So much for my cup of water. Once I entered my room, I fell straight onto my bed. I tried to relax as my head pulsed in pain. I thought of anything that would bet my to sleep. Inevitably it was fantasies of a boy named Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>I awoke again to the sight of sun beams lighting up my room. And of course to the wonderful smell of bacon. But as soon as I stepped out of my bed and onto the floor, my right foot was in pain, and I knew that I had probably stepped in glass without knowing. I picked up my foot and saw a tiny piece of shiny substance coming out the ball of my foot. I walked to the kitchen to met with my sister who was wearing an orange apron standing by the stove, as I did I put most of the presser on the heel of my right foot.<p>

"Hey,uh Naruko? Do me a favor will you?" She turned around holding up a spatula.

"Depends… what is it?"

"I got a piece of glass stuck in my foot, will you get it out?"

"I guess. Hold on, let me finish cooking the bacon, sit on the counter that isn't being used for cooking." I found an empty part by the sink and waited patiently.

"Do you want some bacon?" She asked.

"Sure." She handed me one of the stripes that was finished. "Thanks."

Once she was done she took off her apron and walked to her room and came back with a pair of tweezers. She grabbed my foot and examined it.

"Mmmhh I see it. Hold your breath this might hurt." So I did as I told, she was right, it did hurt, but she got it out. and threw it in the trash. Then my sister washed her hands and handed me a premade plate of bacon and black beans. Most likely from a can she had heated up before I walked in. We walked over to the table and ate her masterpiece.

"Any plans today?" She say holding a bacon strip to her mouth.

"Actually yes, at two o'clock I'm going to met with a friend, and then I was hoping to go to a movie with Gaara."

"You guys should go see _The Fault in Our Stars _I heard it was really good."

"Uh isn't that a girl's movie?"

"What? No. It was good. If not we can go together tomorrow."

"Yeah, I would like that a lot more."

"Speaking of Gaara. Did you call him about yesterday?"

"No, I'll do that right now. Thanks for the food." I stood up, rinsed the plate, and put it in the dishwasher.

* * *

><p>I picked up my cell phone, that I hardly ever used, and dialed Gaara's number. One of the three numbers I have saved. It rang twice.<p>

"Yes?"

"Hey Gaara." I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

" Hello"

"Do you wanna go out to see a movie tonight." I offered.

"Which one?"

"I dunn know, I guess we will figure it out when we get there."

"What time?"

"Wanna met there at 7:30?"

"Okay."

"Gaara."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, about last night. I didn't know the milk was expired. Trust me been there done that. Not fun." And I really was, I needed him to know that.

"Its fine. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay bye."

"Yeah."

Then the phone went dead. Yeah he can be cold sometime, but I could not ask for a better best friend. I checked the time, it read 11:09am. I might as well get ready to go to Sasuke's.

* * *

><p>I looked at the time and it was 1:38pm. I was dressed kind of nicely. Okay black pants with an orange shirt and black converse. Same old same old, but what can I say orange looks good on me. But you see its a different style of shirt. I walked toward the door told my sister good bye and then left.<p>

Now one might think, where does the famous Sasuke Uchiha live. And I do just so happen to know, not because I stalk him. But because he throws a lot of parties, I tried going once, and lets just say that didn't end very well.

His house wasn't too far away, but just enough away that as I approached the the gated mansion the time was 2:13pm. The gates opened automatically. _I guess he really was expecting me. _I walked over to the double front doors, that were made out of pure wood. Then I knocked three times, and waited.

The doors opened and there stood Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uzumaki. You're late."

**GuYs! its time, finally. Now we will see what Sasuke has in store for Naruto. You know I like to picture Naruko as that over protective sister, but at the same time she knows how to have fun. **

**Speaking of, did you guys see The Fault in Our Stars? I read the book, it was a really good movie, I cried at they very end. The person I saw it with cried like the entire time. I recommend that also to those who haven't see or read it. **

**Review and stuff. **


End file.
